


【权贵】冷石/Cold Stone 02

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】冷石/Cold Stone 02

范丞丞没想到那人开口的第一句竟然是这个，更让他有些懊悔，他范丞丞本来也不是个趁人之危的暴徒，只是看到Elixir气头上来了。“我是真的很讨厌Elixir，一副自己高人一等的作派。但今天，谢谢你救了我。”

黄明昊只是轻轻的“嗯”了一声，走到旁边的柜子拿了一条备用的休闲裤穿上，整个人木木的，显然还是被刚刚发生的事惊吓过度。“如果你要拉警报也行。枪我拿走了。”范丞丞看了看外面，这间办公室在二楼东南侧，跳出去再窝藏起来应该有一线生机。

范丞丞重新安上子弹夹，上好膛对着黄明昊，一步一步后退，退到窗户旁。结果那人却开口了，“其实，可以的话，我愿意帮助你的朋友。当然我不会出面，我有认识的民间组织，他们会自发的帮助在Basement被病痛困扰的人，只要不是太复杂的病症都能治愈。”

范丞丞还是举着枪，靠在窗边他说：“获得性免疫缺陷综合征，他们能治好吗？”  
“可以的，虽然来Skyline修改基因来的更快，但是按照最原始的办法，吃药也有治愈的可能，至少能够延长到正常自然人的寿命。”黄明昊说的很认真，当真想要帮助朱正廷的样子，让范丞丞不得不心动。

“你朋友怎么会得这个病，这个病已经几乎消失了，虽然它曾经是一个难以攻克的难题。”范丞丞不得不猜想黄明昊是对朱正廷染上这个病产生了看法，但他觉得眼前这个Elixir不太一样，他想要用更心平气和的方式去跟他交流。

“他被迫，去Ghetto的红灯区卖身。你懂了吗？被迫，迫于生计。”范丞丞点到即止，关于朱正廷是被Skyline流放的事一概不提。

“我想我可以帮他。”黄明昊说的很笃定。  
“可是你为什么帮我们？我们不能给你带来任何利益。”范丞丞心存感激，但仍需回归现实，问道。

“我不需要你们帮我创造利益。我仅仅想帮你们而已，我希望你们可以拥有更多的医疗资源，这是首相刚刚提出的新政策，现在Skyline已经有很多人开始呼吁更多的平权政策，只不过你看不到，事情没有成型，也不会传到Basement那里的。”黄明昊说。

范丞丞把枪放下来，沉默了好一会儿，看着黄明昊说道：“那我怎么相信你？”

“我觉得你最好相信我。我可以保你在Skyline的平安，跟着我没有人会怀疑你的身份，等你朋友的病治好了，你大可以离开。你要是今天从这里逃走了，根据我这里录取的你的信息，不出3天你也会被抓住然后处死。”

“就是我只能相信你的意思吗？没关系，我相信你也无妨，你要是搞小动作我先崩了你。”范丞丞说道，他觉得黄明昊说的毫不夸张，自己逃跑之后的死期就不远了，只是早晚的问题，“那么，从你的角度讲，你觉得我该怎么做？”

黄明昊说：“我会给你一个合法身份，然后你跟着我就好。”  
“什么身份？”  
“......”黄明昊没接话。  
“奴隶吗？”范丞丞猜的到，能跟在Elixir身边的底层世界的Dog，只有奴隶了。

“我不会让你做那些事情，我没有差使奴隶的习惯。但是对不起，给你弄一个合法身份，只能这样了……”

黄明昊又示意范丞丞把枪还回来。

范丞丞把子弹夹拆下来，分开还给了黄明昊。黄明昊没说什么，而在看到没来得及擦干净的枪管上的属于他自己的体液的时候，脸颊微微的红了一下。范丞丞刚巧看到了，只不过这红晕很快就消失了。

范丞丞像是玩心又起，对黄明昊说道，“刚刚对不起了。”这个有些调笑意味的话，让黄明昊脸上迅速攀上绯红，范丞丞看着觉得有点好笑又可爱。黄明昊想要掩饰自己滚烫的双颊，走到门口就出去了，头也不回的对范丞丞说：“你跟上来。”

范丞丞赶紧跟了上去，也不知道黄明昊跟人说了些什么，马上就有人送来了一把长得像枪的手持机器。范丞丞见过，但没有用过，那是把芯片枪，用了植入芯片的，或许扫描了芯片，他就会被显示出奴隶的身份，他的身体甚至灵魂都卖命于黄明昊。

“我没有录入其他的功能，除了能扫出来你的身份。离开后你大可做一个小手术，取出来。”黄明昊小声地说给范丞丞一个人听。

“嘶......”范丞丞其实没觉得那么痛，但是黄明昊下手又重又突然，手腕上注射芯片的刺痛着实惊吓到了他。

“你就在办公室等我吧，我办完事情就可以回家了。”黄明昊转身离开后，范丞丞一个人待在办公室里，他在想，黄明昊会让自己住在他家，那就是住在什么样的地方呢？

三层楼的洋房，范丞丞和黄明昊同住在3楼。在主卧旁边的一个小小的客房，麻雀虽小，五脏俱全，除了厨房之外，其他设施都完备。他突然想起了刚见到朱正廷的那段时候，朱正廷每天嫌弃这嫌弃那，范丞丞还觉得他事儿妈，现在才知道人家前二十年住的地方是个什么环境，怪不得Basement惹得他嫌恶。好在后来朱正廷也习惯了，他嘴上再抱怨，还不是得老实待着。

“你并不是我的奴隶，所以也没什么需要做的，你是我的客人。”黄明昊说着，帮范丞丞拿了些衣物和生活用品。  
“谢谢。”范丞丞说。  
“你可以没事在Skyline转转，也很有趣的，你现在拥有了合法身份，很多地方都可以进去的。”

夜里的时候，范丞丞难得的失眠了。不知道是不是因为事情暂时顺利的进行，让他产生了对未来的幻想，他向来是能在任何环境下，沾到枕头就睡着的。

范丞丞下楼到顶楼的露台走走，吹了吹风准备回房间的时候，就听见了黄明昊房里的动静，按说那人早早就说要去睡觉了的。隔着厚重的木门，范丞丞还是能听见轻轻的声音，应该是来自于黄明昊。

从以前开始范丞丞的听力就出奇的好，可能是自然人的天赋，有失也有得，他眼睛不好白天畏光，晚上视力却很好，听力也奇好无比。正常人听不太到的细小声音他也能听的真切，就像隔着厚厚的木门，他还是能听见黄明昊的呻吟声。

范丞丞想起来黄明昊那天跟个雏儿似的反应，原来是装出来骗自己的同情心吗？高智商的Elixir还真是狡诈，在那种极端环境下都能权衡利弊，装模作样。

但其实黄明昊不仅没有过任何的性经验，连恋爱经历都不曾有过，那天惶恐不安中被人用冰冷的硬物插进身体里，让他总是很在意，平日里见到范丞丞，又忍不住去想那天的事情。

刚开始的时候是完完全全的就只有恐惧的，可是后来枪管顶到某一个地方的时候，就发生了一件怪事，身体从尾椎骨传来一阵暖意，酥酥麻麻的痒意开始发散到全身，有种早晨睡个懒觉起床伸懒腰的时候的那种解脱感。

黄明昊不敢说，也没人能说这件事。他觉得自己有些奇怪，甚至可能是变态，明明当时紧张的不行，却被弄的叫出声来。他不知道自己是迷恋上这种感觉，还是有那么一点想依赖这个现在暂时被称为他的奴隶的偷渡者。

黄明昊出于好奇，他只能偷偷晚上红着脸自己用手指轻轻按摩那个小口，再探进去摸索那个地方。好在那个神秘的像开关一样的细微突起并不深，黄明昊自己的指尖划过去，就像被打开电流的开关，刺激的忍不住张嘴轻吟。

“啊......唔。”黄明昊意识到自己的声音赶紧闭上嘴巴，忍不住又去用指腹摩挲那一点。可是感觉又不太一样，不知道是不是自己的手法不一样。出于一个成年男性对“性”的好奇，他从小被家里管的严格，后来因为家族的原因投身工作，还迟迟没有机会体会下。

路过门外的范丞丞听见了也不打算打扰他的一出好戏，听了一会那人隐忍害羞的叫声，摇摇头就离开了。范丞丞回到自己房间就先去了厕所，“草......”他骂了一句。就在黄明昊房门口站了一会儿，就被那人因为害羞而试图去压抑的呻吟撩拨的硬了。

范丞丞发现这几天晚上黄明昊睡前都会欲言又止的打量着自己，他是没有多想的，以为他有话说，便直接问道：“你有什么想跟我说的吗？”  
“就是告诉你我那个在救助组织的朋友已经联系上了，他想当愿意帮助你的朋友。”黄明昊悻悻地摸了摸鼻子，转身回了自己的房间。

直到范丞丞被黄明昊抓住了手臂，说道：“今天晚上......”说了一半又止住，范丞丞都揣摩不到黄明昊到底是个什么意思。

想起黄明昊白天跟他提起的话，晚上范丞丞试探地敲敲门，里面喊他“进来吧。”黄明昊屋里没开灯，只有清冷的月光。范丞丞推开门就能看到黄明昊埋在被子里，就露了一双眼睛。“怎么？你说晚上是要做什么？”

范丞丞倒是看得清楚极了，黄明昊却好像没有明亮的灯光，胆子大了一点。但他也没说话，只是换了个姿势背过身去躺着。

范丞丞想把那人扳过来让他仰躺在床上的时候，他凑过去想去看黄明昊的脸上的表情，应该挺精彩的。结果却怎么也掰不开那人抬起来挡住脸的手，“你不看着我，我怎知道你什么想法呢？”

范丞丞开始讲些有的没的，分散黄明昊的注意力，让他慢慢地放松了捂着脑袋的手臂。再次出现在范丞丞面前的，是双眼眶红红的眼睛，两颊也有点红，不知道是不是刚才空气不足憋。然后，他微微地摆了一下头，示意范丞丞过去，靠他近些。

范丞丞往下扯了一下被子，就能看到黄明昊赤裸的上身，不穿就不穿吧，还害羞起来，这暗示的意味再明显不过。范丞丞被黄明昊逗笑了，他俨然一个好孩子的模样，有些做坏事前的激动，促使他全身尤其是胸口，都泛起淡淡的粉红色。范丞丞舔舔嘴唇，用玩笑的语气说道：“我知道你想做什么。”

“那你可别后悔哦？我可不是Elixir，你的第一次给了一个没身份的流民，我连Dog都不算。到时候别找人哭。”就剩范丞丞一个人的声音，好像在自说自话，但是黄明昊听完很轻的点了一下头。

“我的主人，你需要我效力的时候，我当然乐意至极。”范丞丞很轻地贴到黄明昊身上，一边说道。

可是黄明昊看着范丞丞半天还没有动作，用脚轻轻勾了勾他，变相地催促道：“你在干什么呀……”  
“我在等主人发号示令。”范丞丞说的一脸无辜。  
“......”黄明昊没说话，他有些不好意思。

正当范丞丞等的快没有耐性了，怕把黄明昊弄得又羞又恼不高兴了之后，他正准备有所动作，就听到黄明昊很小声带着点情绪地说了句：“那我现在命令你，快点......”

范丞丞把持不住，本来都不准备磨蹭了的，见黄明昊没生气，又继续耐得烦，等他把刚刚没说完的命令补全。无非就是想听这个一直都措辞优雅的贵公子，偶尔出口一句下流的话，那都会是那么的勾人。

“草我......”黄明昊越说越小声，近乎是气声，不说范丞丞听力好，夜里也安静的呼吸都能听清。范丞丞不再忍耐，直接扶着性器就顶了进去，那个小洞已经偷偷流了好多水，扩张几下就能顺利的进入。

一边缓缓地送腰，一边盯着刚刚吐出那句话的嘴巴，看起来柔软舒适的两瓣嘴唇，还带着水泽，范丞丞想了一想，没头没脑的问了一句：“我能亲你吗？”说完了又觉得自己问的语气太痴情了，觉得尴尬，就加了句，“主人。”一下就变成了为主人解决生理需求而效力的奴隶，连亲吻也需要向其打报告。

黄明昊被问的有些莫名的烦躁，他也不知道范丞丞到底是怎么想的，他单纯的觉得范丞丞被自己吸引，多少是有些喜欢自己的。连亲吻都要上报的感觉，就真的像吩咐一个奴隶似的。黄明昊赌气似的说：“不可以......”

范丞丞原以为一向好脾气的黄明昊只会点头同意，得到这个答案也有点意外，当然他就只得放弃去亲吻那肉嘟嘟的嘴唇的想法，可眼光却总是贪婪的飘过去，盯着微张着嘴发出呻吟声的嘴，说不出的滋味，他觉得黄明昊很像在默许这场性事的发生，源于对这件事的好奇，可能对自己没多大兴趣。


End file.
